


Struggle For What's Right

by orphan_account



Series: Struggle For What's Right (ON HIATUS) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Greasers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1950s America holds a land of optimistic individuals, including secret lovers Sam(15) and Gabriel(19). Gabriel is a greaser with a motor bike and cigarettes and Sam is a smart kid with a bible and the need to change societies views on love. And if the struggle wasn't hard enough, add abusive father on Gabriel's part and alcoholic brother who can't hold liquor or secrets on Sam's, and you have a recipe for disaster, hurt and a precious love that must prevail over all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday 3rd February, 1950

_**Friday 3rd February,** 1950_

Sam and Gabe lay on the grass together, hands joined with a set of four unused, unlit cigarettes between them. they just stared up at the stars together in a comforting silence until Sam asks a question.

" do you think, that maybe one day, this will be okay? ". the 'this' in question was ambiguous but Gabriel knew what he meant. he pretends not understand to avoid the subject anyway. to be fair to him there are different levels he could mean.

well first, they were completely different people. Gabriel was a greaser. the whole town knew his name and he was looked down on for his bad habits to smoke and drink and other things old people dislike or frown upon. where as on the other hand, Sam was very vanilla so to speak. he lived with his parents and brother in a nice house, got good grades, did his homework. he went to church quite often with his family and never went out to parties. 

or he could mean in the bigger picture sense. after all, 1950s America wasn't overly fond of gay people. would it ever be acceptable? or okay to just be gay and have nothing said about it? Sam's parents were on the opposite team without knowing it. his dad often told stories about the men his friends beat up in town for being 'faggots'. Sam cringed at the word every time.

"I don't know. I'd like to believe that, but you know that I'm no hippie. who knows what will happen." Gabriel answered him casually but he did take a lot of interest in the subject. he himself came from a broken family. he lived with his father and brother. he had no mother or at least he never met her. she didn't want him either. his father was prone to get abusive after drinking which is why Gabe often spent nights asleep in car parks or park benches, or Sam's house sometimes. he would sneak in through the window and sneak out before dawn. he and Sam were always careful. " I don't know what to tell you Sammy-boy, I wish I could change it but I can't." he squeezed Sam's hand for emphasis.

"that's why I want to be a lawyer. I want to change things Gabe. I want to live in a better world or at least die trying. " Sam turned his head to face Gabriel, still laying in the same spot of slightly moist grass. Gabriel said nothing and Sam turned his attention back to the sky smiling optamistically.

" I get that, I really do Sammy but, just-" Gabriel turned  his head to Sam and Sam looked at him. "-just don't expect too much from this world okay?" he knew it was harsh but Sam had to understand that, the world doesn't change so easily. Sam nodded in agreement, he understood.

"there's always hope though, right Gabe?" Sam turned his whole body so he was laying on his side to face Gabriel. Gabriel saw the hope in Sam's eyes, he had not yet been filled with negativity or disappointment. he didn't want to ruin that for Sam, but he didn't want to lie to him with his cynical view on life.

Gabriel turned to face Sam, moving closer to the younger teen as he did so. he pressed a light kiss to his nose and Sam smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by the small gesture of affection.

"right".

Sam moved closer still and pressed his lips to Gabriel's in the sweetest and softest fashion. the kiss itself lasted mere seconds but the feeling afterwards would leave Gabe in a great mood until tomorrow. Gabriel slowly lifted his watch into sight, sighed and showed Sam the time. Sam closed his eyes and groaned, and not in the nice way Gabriel could usually induce on the young boy.

"I don't want to leave you." Sam grumbled, sitting up to rest on his palms. Gabriel copied his motion into the sitting position, pulling up one leg and wrapped an arm around the knee.

" I know but the library's due to close in half an hour, and your family have to believe you were there." Gabriel stated unhappily. it was a smart plan to deceive Sam's family to keep both of them safe.

"okay, okay." Sam looked about for something to distract them from his undeniable depart. his eyes landed on the cigarettes resting on the grass between them. he picked two up offering one to Gabriel. "one more?" he asked.

"these thing are going to kill you one day Sam" Gabriel said coolly slipping the cig between his lips and offering Sam the box of matches. Sam did the same accepting the matches and lighting both his and Gabriel's cigarette.

"oh please. I hardly smoke. you're the one aspiring to be a chimney!" Sam laughed and Gabriel smiled at the joke.

" and what a fine chimney I would be." he stood up and offered a hand to Sam to help him off of the ground. Sam took it and heaved himself to his feet. the boys stood together for a moment. Gabriel was 19, the taller one. the wiser one and the older one. he took good care of Sam and made him feel loved. Sam being only 15 at the time made him the more naïve and shorter one, if only by an inch.

"quit growing would ya Sammy?" Gabriel joked trying to lighten the heavy mood and atmosphere in a bubble around them. " I swear at this rate you'll tower over me next summer. I'll even have to stand on my toes to kiss you the year after that". Sam smiled proudly.

" is this your way of telling me you want to still be kissing little old me two years from now?" Sam looked up into the older boys eyes and gave him a one sided smile and a raised eyebrow to match. Gabriel finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground, then he took Sam by the waist and brought him closer to him.

 _"little?"_ Gabriel remarked before swooping down to kiss his boyfriend properly, nearly lifting him off of his feat. Gabriel tasted of a familiar Smokey taste Sam was becoming used to after all these months of dating.

Gabriel ended the kiss and stood back taking another look at the watch around his slim wrist. he sighed and began to walk towards his motor bike. he looked over his shoulder to Sam who seemed to still be in a daze. he stood still and turned holding out his hand.

"well dreamer, you riding or walking?" he asked with a tentative smile. Sam returned the grin and half jogged to where Gabriel stood, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. they walked quickly, arms swinging together conjoined by their fingers. when they reached the bike Gabriel dropped his companions hand and placed a hand at either side of his hips lifting him graciously onto the back of the seat, Gabe climbing on after. It's not like Sam couldn't get on alone, its just the gesture was nice and made Sam feel special seeing Gabe's eyes light up. Sam slipped his arms around the elders waist and joined his fingers when they met for security. Gabriel chuckled to himself as Sam buried his head between his shoulder blades. they began their ride to the library only to arrive minutes later. it wasn't that far away after all, all Sam had to do now was enter, get a book, read for maybe 20 minutes tops then leave with dean like it was nothing.

Gabriel pulled up in the alley way behind the ancient library building, parking the bike against the wall and climbing off to help Sam off too. he lifts him safely to the ground and smiles, taking Sam's helmet off and smoothing down the hair, laughing silently at the mess it left behind. "you do insist on wearing that thing don't you kiddo?" Gabriel remarked quietly so as not to alert anyone of their arrival. Sam just shoved him playfully.

"safety first" he said lamely. if it had been anyone else they would have laughed at him but Gabriel knew Sam's precautions were necessary. if he got hurt, people would know he was on a bike and even though they haven't been caught hanging around together in the past, it wouldn't take long for rumours to spread through the town. Gabriel finished fixing Sam up and pressed a gentle kiss into his hairline. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist and hugged him tightly as Gabriel rested his cheek to his head.

"when can I see you again?" Sam mumbled the question. he didn't want to remove himself from his boyfriends arms just yet. Gabriel shrugged and sighed at him.

"I don't know. I'll find you when I can okay?" Gabriel knew it was pathetic but what choice did they have. come out? that would end in certain injury ad possibly death. they had to be sneaky.

"okay" Sam whispered, prying himself from Gabriel's grasp, standing on his toes so he was taller than Gabriel and kissing him quickly on the lips. "you should go before we raise suspicion. I don't fancy being beaten up tonight." he began to walk out of the alley before Gabriel called his last departing words.

"you just let them try and hurt you Sammich, they'll be seeing stars I promise". Sam shook his head and waved goodbye jogging to the library and pausing at the door to watch Gabe drive away into the night. he wasn't long in the library before his brother, dean showed up in his scrap heat of a car. grudgingly Sam stepped in and immediately smelt his brothers cheap cigarettes. they weren't like Gabriel's which offered him more comfort than anyone could ever know. he decided it was best to breathe through his mouth until they reached home.

not fifth-teen minutes later, they were pulling up out side the family home. his mother would be humming to herself in the kitchen while she cooked or cleaned. his dad would be sat in the study reading a news paper or in the living room watching the news. Adam, Sam and Dean's youngest brother would be upstairs reading a comic book or studying or something to that extent. Adam was only thirteen, Sam was fifth teen and dean was nineteen, much like Gabriel.

as soon as he entered the house his father called him into the study where, he was indeed reading. he glanced up at Sam. "so, how was studying son?" he questioned. Sam could already see the path the conversation would take.

"it was good." Sam answered simply, shifting his weight awkwardly on the spot.

"did you bring any books home with you?"

"no sir."

"then how do you intend to study over the weekend? the library will be closed." to be honest, studying wasn't part of Sam's plan for the weekend. he would much rather go and see a friend like Charlie, or Kevin or garth. obviously that was not his fathers intentions for him.

" I could borrow some of deans old books I guess."

"damn right you will. now get out of my sight boy."

"yes sir" Sam answered feebly with a nod but John Winchester had already stopped paying attention to him. he turned on his heel and left, sealing the door behind him. he looked to the kitchen doorway where his mother, Mary, stood offering a sympathetic smile. she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, she pulled away and looked at him accusingly but still with love.

"you smell like smoke." she pointed out. Sam hadn't realised, he quickly smelt his jacket and shrugged to his mother.

"Dean's car probably." he began to walk away from her and up the stairs.

he stood at the top of the staircase and looked at the family photos on the walls. one wrong move and this will all be gone, he thought to himself. Sam walked down the hall to his younger brothers bedroom and knocked on the door. "Sam?" he heard in reply to his knocks.

"yeah it's me" he spoke softly through the door. he heard footsteps on the other side of the door then a subtle creek as it opened, revealing a smaller boy. Adam.

"come in Sam, I have questions for you." he smiled at his brother before stepping aside for Sam to enter. once he had he closed the door securely and sat down in his chair pulling up to the bed as Sam lay down atop of  the mattress.

Adam took a few moments before he begun in a whisper. "So how was the date with Gabriel?" he asked. Adam was the only person Sam trusted to know about him and Gabe, at least right now. Adam had been accepting from the beginning which Sam appreciated. he had not yet met Gabriel but knew almost al there was about him from Sam's descriptions of their time together. Sam had obviously excluded details about their more intimate meetings but beside that, Adam was like a walking talking diary of Sam's. no secrets between the two.

"it was nice. mom smelled his cigarettes though, I had to tell her they were deans. I think she bought it. if she askes again I'll tell her it was a friend of mine. a girl maybe." Sam shrugged while staring up at the ceiling, wishing Gabe was beside him.

"if you wore cologne, maybe she wouldn't notice so much?" Adam suggested.

"no, Gabriel doesn't like those things... I'll think about it." Sam sat up in the bed looking over at his little brother smiling at him. he was so grateful to have someone who knew, even more so that it was his brother. "night Adam, don't study too late okay?" he said walking towards the door and opening it.

"I promise" Adam said. with that Sam closed the door behind him and smiled his way to his on room. when he arrived inside of the room, he checked the door was sealed closed and tight, got undressed and crawled into bed wishing for dreams of Gabriel to carry him away.

 ----------------

Gabriel drove aimlessly for an hour or so before deciding he had to go home, he wasn't happy about it and neither would you if you had to live with a disgusting abusive father like Gabe did. the drive there was nerve wrecking. Gabriel was not one to get nervous often but when he did it was for the right reasons. He wasn't even necessarily afraid for his own sake but mainly for his younger brother Castiel. when he was out, it left Cas alone with the asshole they called 'dad'.

he pulled up outside the small house that looked a mess from the outside as well as the inside. the whole neighbourhood was rough though,  at least it didn't stick out too much from the others. he walked up through the overgrown grass in the garden that was more yellow and dry than fresh and green. it came up past his ankles and scraped at his jeans. he finally reached he front door, pushing it open slowly. he was not in the slightest bit surprised the door had been left unlocked. he would tell Cas to be more careful next time. he didn't want to risk his father getting mad at his brother, or him for that matter.

he entered his home to be hit by the familiar pungent smell of spirits coming form the living room and kitchen. he could taste it at the back of his throat, burning his eyes and nose. if people knew his father they'd understand why Gabriel drank and smoked so much. it was simply easier to numb the pain than admit it's there.

he walked through the house, following the smell until he reached the living room. upon entering, he found his father asleep on the sofa. he was about to leave the room but first stepped slightly closer to the unconscious man and whispered hatefully, 'I hope that you choke on your own vomit you dick'. he felt empowered after that.

 it was only really then when he realised how quiet the house was, it was almost too quiet. he realised he hadn't heard from Cas. usually Cas waits for Gabe to return at night, downstairs. he panicked and ran silently through the house and up the stairs, a skill he had mastered by hiding from his father while he was drunk most nights in his child hood. he found himself at the top of the staircase looking frantically around. his first thought was to look in Cas's and his shared bedroom, but he wasn't there. he feared even more.

then he heard it. a quiet sob from the bathroom. he suddenly calmed himself. he couldn't let Cas see him like he was. he always had to look strong for him at least. he walked to the bathroom and knocked gently.

"hey Cassy, it's me, Gabe. can I come in please?" Gabriel tried to be as kind as possible. Cas wasn't as strong as he was. he couldn't hold out through as much as Gabriel could. Gabriel would take any kind of torture any day if it meant Cas was okay for another day. but Gabe had failed. Cas was hurt, he had failed his older brotherly duties. guilt racked his body.

"no Gabriel. go away I don't want you to see me like this." Cas answered plainly. Gabriel wasn't taking it.

"Cas, I'm coming in whether you like it or not." he played with lock until he heard the satisfying click.  he slowly opened the door to find his younger brother sat alone on the floor hugging his knees, his face buried by his legs.

"Cas?" he asked cautiously. Castiel looked up to reveal a large purple bruise on his left eye. Gabriel thought back his original sadness, he had to be strong. he could not break. ever. not ever in front of Cas. so that meant no tears.

'oh Cassy' Gabriel sighed, falling to his knees and pulling Castiel closer into a hug to try and comfort the younger boy. the younger brother wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck immediately. he was not ashamed, he needed is brother. they stayed like this for five minutes until Cas stopped shaking with silent tears. he knew he couldn't wake the sleeping man on the couch after all. Castiel pulled away and Gabriel stood offering a hand to help him up, Cas took the hand, bringing him to a stand.

Gabriel lightly dragged his brother by the wrist to their shared room and pushed him gently onto one of the beds. he pulled the covers over him and sat next to the pillow. Gabriel began to stroke soothingly through Castiel's hair until he was half asleep.

"go to sleep little brother. you're safer in your dreams". he gave up a small smile for the younger boy as he closed his eyes an his breathing level out at a quiet hum. Gabriel released the forced smile and took a moment to look over his brothers injuries. only a black eye this time. he stroked down his face before he pulled away from the second bed.

Gabriel always slept in the bed closest to the door, in case his father came in at night while he was still drunk, looking for something to do. Castiel had the bed next to the window, in case his father did come in. Cas couldn't count the times Gabe has told him to escape through the window if shit begins to kick off. Gabriel could fight off his father even if it was only for a minute before jumping from the second floor to the grass outside.

Gabriel kicked off his DM's, slipped out of his leather jacket and simple black shirt. he shrugged them both off and hung up the jacket, folding the shirt onto the chair. he stepped out of his dark Levi's jeans and hung up his leather belt too. clad only in his boxers, Gabriel slipped into his own bed and tried to sleep off the days events. sleep didn't come easy but before long, Gabe was fast asleep, plagued by nightmares he had learnt to keep quiet through.


	2. Monday 6th February, 1950

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one when brothers meet.

Monday 6th February, 1950

being only fifth-teen years of age, Sam hated a lot of things his weekly routine required. things such as living at home. or waking up at 7am every morning to get ready for school. then there were the people in school and on the way home, people who threaten his brother a lot, but never him. still, he feels uneasy around them. He knows he is completely safe of course, dean wouldn't let them get anywhere near him and the same goes for Gabriel. he wouldn't let anyone touch Sam.

Sam stared at the clock on his bedside table and willed it to stop chiming. it didn't. life's not that fair. he rolled over and hit the clock to put an end to its misery. He lifted himself to rest on his elbows and rubbed at his sleep filled eyes.

The clanking of pans downstairs told him someone was cooking. Adam couldn't cook so it wasn't him. he looked at the clock on his bedside table, 7.04, so it wasn't dean. As if his father would ever pick up a pan. it was his mother. His loving mother, Mary. the little thing stopping him from packing his bags and getting away from his fathers stressful nature, his mother. Well, and Adam of course, but he'd feel bad leaving her heart broken. Sam loved his mother too much to do that to her.

he lazily stood up and stretched out fully, popping his spine satisfyingly. he pulled on a pair of jeans and a checked shirt before standing in the mirror to fix his hair. His mother didn't like him putting any products or grease in his hair, she said it was unattractive, but all he could think to himself was that, it looked good on Gabe. Hot, even. He pushed the thought from his mind. it was way too early to be thinking like that.

walking down the stairs quietly, trying to avoid waking his two brothers, he could hear his mother humming to herself, he didn't quite recognise the song. she must've heard him coming because she stopped humming and turned to him. a pan of eggs and bacon on the hob. they weren't for her, or Sam. it was for his father, of course. he would be sat in his study again, reading as always. never lifting a finger to help his wife or children, or at least not Sam, or Adam. John Winchester's favourite son was dean. and he made no effort to hide that fact. Sam was nothing like his father, he resembled his mother too much, he adopted her personality and good nature too. Adam didn't fit in. he was a great kid but he didn't like cars and hunting like his father or eldest brother, nor did he now how to cook and clean. all he knew were facts his father forced into his head. his father grand plan.

his eldest son, Dean could do what he wanted. his second son, Sam the lawyer. his youngest son, Adam the doctor.

The plan.

Mary smiled to Sam as she walked over to him, crossing the room with her arms spread in front of her. once in front of Sam she pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. Sam hugged back instinctively. Mary pulled away and smiled at Sam as he returned it. "take an apple Sammy, breakfast is important you know." she said softly to him as she turned her attention back to the oven. Sam chuckled silently.

"yeah okay mom"

just then dean stumbled downstairs rubbing his head, nursing a hangover. Mary sighed, "oh Dean, I wish you wouldn't drink so much, it's sinful". she turned to the table and grabbed an apple, pushing it firmly into Sam's open palm. "but since you're up, you can drive Sammy and Adam to school." Mary smirked as Adam rushed silently down the stairs. she span round again to continue cooking.

Sam looked at dean and shrugged his shoulders. dean huffed out a sigh but turned to walk towards the door anyway.

the drive to school was probably the most awkward part. Sam and dean had barley any qualities in common. Sam much preferred Adams company, who was sat in the back seat of the old car, reading. dean glanced at Sam, "do I need to pick you to up as well?" his voice was still rough from sleep. Adam looked up from the novel in hi hands to answer the question.

"I'm staying after school. me and Samandriel are going to the library." Adam smiled knowingly at Sam. Adam had a crush on Samandriel and only told Sam, who told him to be careful not to get caught.

"who the hell is Samandriel?" dean asked looking over his shoulder at the youngest boy.

"the blonde you always call Alfie."

"Alfie's easier to say"

Adam huffed and shook his head returning his attention back to his book.

they arrived at school and dean pulled up turning to Sam, "and what about you Samantha?" he stared expectantly for an answer. Sam knew he didn't want to pick him up so he saved his brother the trouble.

"I can walk. come on Adam." Sam and Adam got out of the car and walked away, Adam turned to wave goodbye to dean as he drove off but got no reply. Sam put a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "you know how he is in mornings."

"yeah. worse than dad."

___________________

 

Gabe's eyes slowly fluttered open. light seeped through the curtains and blinded him momentarily before they could adjust. rubbing is eyes, Gabriel sat up to find an empty bed next to him. confused he gazed up at the clock on the wall. 1pm. Cas had gone to school.

He could hear nothing throughout the house which meant his father had not awakened yet. Gabe stumbled out of bed, it wasn't so early in the year so it wasn't that cold crawling out of bed. He pulled on yesterdays jeans and a fresh shirt and his leather jacket. he slipped his bike keys into the front pocket of his pants and cautiously opened the door.

nothing in the hallway.

he tiptoed to the front door down creaky stairs. each sound making him cringe with regret. he reached the door finally and pulled on his worn converse-all-stars. he peered into the living room where, sure enough his father was passed out on the sofa again. Gabe turned back to the door. there were two ways to open the door.

slowly and surely, this would make les noise but is excruciatingly slow and Gabe wanted to get out as fast as he could. which is why he took the second option. yank open he door and run. he was halfway down the street on his bike when he heard yelling and curses. his dad had woken up and boy was he mad.

all Gabriel could think to do was keep driving, but he felt guilty now Castiel would have to deal with the consequences.

dammit. why can nothing go right?

Gabriel turned a few corners until he reached a familiar group of leather jackets and motor bikes. his gang, nicknamed the 'angels' ironically by the neighbourhood. he could see they weren't in the best of moods, meaning something was wrong. as he got closer to the group, he could see Zach (Zachariah) and Raphy (Raphael) sitting and smoking with a frown on their faces. Anna and Balth (Balthazar) were stood talking and Anna looked livid. there was angry and there was whatever Anna was right now. Gabe didn't really want to know why she was in such a horrific mood but its only polite to ask.

"hey Anna, what got your panties in a knot" Gabriel smiled his signature smirk as Anna raved on about how dean Winchester and his gang had beat up Michael last night while he was alone. Gabe just listened and at the end of her speech he replied coolly with;

"so we're taking sailor knots, not boy scouts". Balth laughed at the joke and pan Gabe round to look him in the eyes.

"our plan is to jump the Winchesters brother on their way home. you in?" Gabriel panicked mentally. Sam. Sam. he had to warn his Sam.

"didn't know he had brothers." he said calmly, trying to sound nonchalant.

Raphy stepped into the conversation. " yeah two younger ones. 13 and 15. Adam and Sam" Gabriel cringed internally. he had to stop this.

"yeah I'm in." Gabe had to think something up, and fast.

 

______________________

 

2.46pm. Sam watched the clock in his last lesson of the day intensely. waiting for the hand to strike 3.00. when it finally did he felt a wave of relief rush through him. as days went by, he hated Mondays the most. with a passion he despised Mondays. Mondays were the worst.

he left the room an walked quickly down a corridor leading to the main exit of the school building. his friend Garth soon caught up to him, placing a petite hand upon his shoulder to slow him.

"woah there buddy. whats your hurry?" Garth panted, out of breath from his jogging.

I just really hate Mondays." Sam smiled half heartedly and turned back in his original trajectory, now with garth trailing beside him.

Garth FitzGerald IV, was a small boy. very skinny and most people presumed him to be weak, but what no one really knew was, garth was the strongest person they could meet. okay... maybe not physically, at all, but emotionally. Garth had the same look as a kicked puppy. he was loyal to his friends, so much that quite often Sam would debate telling him about Gabriel, too often deciding against it. one person knowing was hard enough he always thought.

Sam and Garth walked slowly making small talk about how there studies were going and family life, until another hand was placed softly on his arm. Sam stopped and spun around to find a young blonde girl. Jessica her name was. she was pretty and a lot of boys liked her, obviously not Sam though, but people always said she had a soft spot for Sam.

"hi Sam" she beamed a white smile.

"Hey.." Sam said confused. they had never really talked outside of their shared science lessons. that was about it really, they had different friends, lived streets apart and shared no common interests or qualities besides their obvious intelligence.

"I was wondering if you were busy at the weekend, maybe we could go to a movie or the diner for lunch?" her suggestion was sweet but Sam couldn't possibly say yes to her. it wouldn't be right to lead her on like that.

"urm, this week end.. sorry, my dad's got me studying really hard for an English test soon. some other time maybe?" he gritted his teeth and tried not to be put off by her sadness or sudden awkwardness.

"oh. okay, some other time then. bye Sam. Garth." and with that she left them. Sam relaxed a little but as soon as jess was out of earshot, garth hit him on the arm.

"what the heck was that?! Jessica Moore just asked you out on a date and you declined? hottest girl in school Sam! what even?" garth hit him a few more times and Sam let him because, honestly, it didn't hurt that much. he rubbed his arm anyway.

"like I said, I'm busy all weekend." Sam shrugged off his attempts.

"you and I both know you're free all weekend so what was that about?" he pointed in the basic direction jess had wandered off to. Sam felt guilty having to keep secrets from his friends.

"it's just," Sam faulted. "she, isn't really my type." Sam put it blankly. it wasn't a lie of course but it wasn't the full truth. he couldn't tell him. not just yet anyway.

"not your type?! smart and cute Sam. smart and cute!" garth huffed. finally giving up on the lost cause of the conversation... and female Sam thought in his head. he and garth soon parted ways and Sam was alone again. he walked over the same field as he always travelled. he liked the smell of grass and the feel beneath his shoes.

he soon found a familiar alley way leading closer to home. Sam always felt a little uneasy walking this way but it was quicker. today the alley felt different. like there was someone watching him. he shrugged it off, until he heard a clang in the dark behind a bin.

________________________

it was 2.45, the hours had just rolled by, and Gabriel still had no plan. he had to do something and fast. the whole gang had turned up just to try and find him on his way home. that's when it had occurred to Gabriel, he didn't know which way Sam walked either so he was fucked. and so was Sam.

Gabriel took a deep breath and thought as hard as he could, he wasn't very smart. he wasn't stupid but he couldn't get into college. his bad grade were just a result of getting kicked out of school so as soon as he turned 16 he left the place. but now was the time he had to harness all of his intellect to protect his little Sammy.

another deep breathe and he began to think.

'okay, Sam is smart. he won't walk more then he has too, so he would have taken the shortest route. Sam goes to a school with a uniform, so his school must be the one on 5th, but he lives a couple of fields a way... logically he would walk around it but that would take longer, and Sam like walking over fields anyway. so after walking the field he could go left and around a couple of streets or right and through an alley way. he feels safe because of his brother, so the alley won't bother him... the alley. he's going that way! I can't intersect him on the field, everyone will see. it has to be the alley!'

Gabriel was proud of his deductions. he looked at his watch. 2.57. he could make it, Sam will be on his way home in minutes. Gabriel added up the time in his head. at 3.07 he will be in the alley way. and I'll be waiting there for his arrival.

what Gabriel couldn't count on was the rest of the gang finding Sam first. But they won't do anything while he's with other people who could defend him and Sam's a pretty social kid. lots of friends so the odds are definitely in his favour. they want him to be able to get home so his brother will get the message so they won't attack him in the field so there's only like a two minute walk when he will be vulnerable, which is where Gabriel comes in.

everyone split up in search, gabe raced off towards the alley way. it was now 3.05 and he just made it to the small pathway, lined with bricks and a few large bins. Gabriel pulled his bike to rest behind one of the bins and crouched down next to it.

it past ten minutes past. Sam was late. Gabriel started to worry someone else had found Sam first. but at that moment he heard something, footsteps approaching him he stumbled and fell against the bins making a metallic clang.

________________________

the noise startled Sam. he looked around, if he ran, whoever it was would run after them. he looked around and found a sturdy iron bar on the floor. 'that could work' he thought to himself. he picked up the bar and hoisted it over his shoulder into the batting position. h stepped silently towards the bin, just as he reached it something jumped out.

Gabriel decided it was time to appear. he jumped out from the bin to be met with a startled Sam, and a crowbar heading towards his chest. Sam had no time to stop himself and Gabe ducked down to doge the bar. he was too slow and the bar impacted his head, knocking him sideways into the wall where he hit his head again. Sam had managed to slow the bar in his hand but not enough. Gabriel laid out on the floor and moaned loudly.

"oww. Sammy, why d'ya hit me?" Gabriel slurred, he probably had a concussion.

"oh my god I'm so sorry! Gabe? why were you hiding?"

Gabriel remembered why he was there and stood up, wobbling slightly on his feet, using Sam to steady himself. "bike!" Gabe yelled and turned to lean on the bike, it also almost fell before Sam caught both the bike and Gabriel. "get on Sammy, I'm rescuing you".

Sam through him a confused stair. "rescuing me from what"

"my friends. duhh!" Gabe raised his voice again. Sam had never seen Gabriel drunk, but he imagined it was something like this.

"keep your voice down. someone's going to hear you, why do your friends want me? its dean they hate. why me?" Sam was scared. he trusted Gabe but he was concussed so useless in a fight.

"they want to send him a message" Gabriel monotone. Sam stared at him in shock, then Gabriel giggled. "your uniform is sexy? you should wear it more often" he touched Sam's nose and made a quiet 'boop' noise.

"I wear it all the time, weekdays. you just cant see." Sam told him, Gabe giggled again.

"you're hot in a uniform, you should always wear it.. always"

"okay. come on" Sam pulled Gabriel onto the back of the bike and sat in front of him. "how the hell does this thing work Gabe?" he turned to face him and Gabriel only just caught on.

"Nononononononono. you cant ride this, it's illegal and you could get hurt" Gabriel slurred his words.

I can't leave you here" Sam pulled him off of the bike and put Gabe's arm around his shoulder. "come on, you can walk. right?" Gabriel stumbled a little, but they managed to walk all the way to Sam's house, where thankfully nobody was home. Sam pulled Gabriel through the front door, looking up and down the street to see if anyone saw. on curtains swayed in windows and there was nobody out on the street. they were safe at last.

Sam half dragged Gabriel upstairs to his bedroom, Gabriel had only seen the inside of his room. he had always had to sneak in through the window, thanks to a conveniently placed tree in the back garden. they used to stay up or hours and just talk. it was all completely innocent because after all, Sam was underage when they started dating and still is since Sam is 15, and Gabe is 19. them being together was illegal, in more than one way.

Sam dragged his body through the door and laid Gabriel out on the bed. he sat cross legged next to him and gently slapped his face to make him more alert. Gabriel winced at the unexpected contact. "don't fall asleep Gabe, you might not wake up. you have a concussion." he stroked his head where a bruise was beginning to form. Gabriel hissed in pain and Sam pulled his hand down to hold Gabriel's instead. Gabriel squeezed it.

"don't worry Sam-a-lam, I get over this stuff pretty quick, I've been in more than my share of fights and you know that." Sam sighed. he did know that, which was upsetting. he hated the thought of Gabriel getting hurt. he's seen him coated in bruises, battered and broken. some never came with an explanation.

"I don't like it when you get hurt"

"don't hit me with a crowbar then" Gabriel laughed slightly and Sam smiled at his small joke.

"I promise I won't. now, you have concussion so I'm going to get you some water and a bucket" Sam left before Gabriel could ask questions. he quickly returned with a glass of water and a metal bucket. he gave Gabriel the glass and he drank some off the water.

"what's with the bucket?" then Gabriel had the urge to be sick. he suddenly understood what the bucket was for.

"that's what's with the bucket." Sam smiled and ran his fingers through Gabe's hair. when Gabriel was done he sat up and put some water in his mouth, swilling it round then spitting it in the bucket. he put the bucket on the floor, and began to pull Sam closer. he laid down with Sam in front of him, his arms wrapping around Sam's smaller (for now) body. Sam leaned against Gabriel's chest and enjoyed the moment, entwining his fingers with Gabe's.

"thanks Sam, I love you" he kissed the nape of his neck and put his head down on the pillow.

"don't sleep Gabe. you might not wake up" he span round to face his boyfriend. "and Gabe?"

"yeah Sammy?" Gabriel opened his eyes to stare into Sam's.

"I love you too."

they didn't sleep. they just stayed and talked in that position, sharing an occasional kiss.

_________

hours later, Gabriel felt better. much better. he began to wonder where Sam's family were... then he remembered Sam had a little brother. he shot up and startled Sam who had fell into a comfortable sleep in Gabriel's arms.

"what? what's up Gabe?" Sam asked, worry lacing his voice

"your little brother Sam? where is he. how did you get home without him?!" Sam began to laugh at his panic. shaking his head at Gabe.

"he's at a friends house," h looked over at the clock. "actually I should get going, promised I'd walk him home in about 20 minutes." Sam stood up from the bed, but Gabe pulled him back down.

"You can't go, Sam. my friends will still be out there." Gabe pulled him closer on the bed, sitting cross legged and letting Sam lean back so his head rested in Gabriel's lap.

I have to go, there's no other way. they'll be looking for Adam too so, its better if he's with me at least." Sam smiled sadly and started to sit u again, Gabe pulled him back. he looked thoughtful for a second then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it. I'll go. they wont touch me and nobody will suspect I have Adam on the back of my bike!" Gabriel smiled as if he was the smartest man alive. Sam laughed and thought it over, edam would be safer with Gabe and he could drive the bike with Sam on the back, why not Adam. he gave Gabe the address to Samandriel house.

"okay, but... be careful okay?" Sam sat up as Gabe got up to leave.

"when aren't I careful" he kissed Sam and crawled out of the window and started heading towards his bike.

______________________

Samandriel's family were out all week, so the two young boys were alone in the house together. Adam had spent the last few hours sat with Samandriel on the sofa with a horror film playing on the television. Samandriel to say the least was terrified. Adam not so much, the film as scary but every time he got scared he looked at Samandriel and remembered he had to be brave for him. about half an hour ago Samandriel had gotten so scared he practically morphed into Adam's side, Adam was startled at first but then he put an arm around him and pulled him closer.

Adam had been a good friend but, he wanted more. Samandriel was possibly the cutest little thing on earth and he had to fight urges to kiss him. he had to do something and soon or he might explode from emotions.

the movie was coming to the end and all good horror films have a last scare, Adam had a plan.

as promise within the last few seconds, the supposedly dead killer jumps out and killed one last time and Samandriel jumped so high he could have fallen down the back of the sofa. Adam laughed slightly and Samandriel looked over at him, smiling lightly. they shared a moment and Adam's eyes flitted between Samandriel's eyes and lips, his smile faded when he saw Samandriel's do the same.

he used the arm already pulling him closer to slide to the back of Samandriel's neck and slowly pulled him towards his face, eyes always watching for signs of regret. none were found. they were still slowly moving in, their lips were so close they could feel each others breath on their lips. that was when the doorbell rang.

Samandriel jumped with a high pitched yelp away from Adam. "I, have t-to g-get that..." he stuttered before leaving. Adam leant forwards, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. he sighed heavily, now it would be awkward. suddenly he felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek, his eyes sprung open and turned to find Samandriel leaning over the sofa, blushing and smiling simultaneously. Adam grabbed him and pulled him over the sofa to lay between his legs. they pulled apart and Adam smiled.

Samandriel spoke up, "took you long enough". the doorbell went again. "shit, yeah" Samandriel ran to the door and opened it and immediately lost the blush on his face. Adam heard his name and a saw Samandriel nod. he shut the door and walked stiffly towards Adam, "Adam, Gabriel Novak is outside my house asking for you. what did you do?!" Samandriel was so scared, he was practically shaking. "do you know him?" Samandriel shout/whispered to Adam.

all Adam could do was chuckle silently and say, "no but I have heard so much about him".

 

Gabriel drove Adam home and stopped outside the house to let him get off. adam went inside and sam waved goodbye to Gabe as he drove up the street and into darkness.


	3. Saturday 1st April, 1950

Sarurday 1st April, 1950

"Where are we even going Gabe?" Sam moaned not so far behind Gabriel. he had been tugged along by his hand for five minutes in a forest he didn't recognize by Gabriel. Gabriel. he trusted him not to abandon him in the woods alone but anything could happen.

"not much further okay?" he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. he stared at his and Gabe's joined hands in admiration, still being dragged.

"could we at least walk together?" Sam asked. Gabriel pondered it for a moment before stopping in his tracks, turning and grinning at Sam.

"no need. we're here." Sam walked past Gabriel to see, a small clearing with a small waterfall feature and stream, they would probably swim in that. a blanket stretched out on the grass and a six pack of alcohol in brown glass bottles, Sam wasn't sure what type a she had never drunk. he had only ever had the occasional cigarette to fit in with Gabriel but never drinking.

"oh Gabriel, it's beautiful" Sam stared in aw of the gorgeous scenery.

"kinna' like somthin' else I know" Gabriel smirked cheesily at him.

"you're so cheesy Gabriel" Sam laughed, walking up to Gabriel and stretching both arms around his neck. Gabriel responded by putting a hand on each hip of Sam's and swaying slightly in a slow dance.

"but you wouldn't have me any other way. right?"

"right." Sam agreed cheerily, resting his chin on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel did the Sam thing and kissed Sam's collarbone lightly. Sam moaned contentedly and could feel Gabriel's smile against his neck. Sam closed his eyes.

Gabe pulled away for a second and ruffled in the pockets of his jacket, retrieving a small radio transmitter, he turned the dials for a second until smooth music started to play. he placed it on the floor near to the blanket and walked back to Sam.

Gabriel opened a bottle and began to drink it, throwing one to Sam. Sam caught it nervously then turned it in his hands for a moment, trying to figure out how to open it. he tried to pull off the cap. nope. twist it maybe? still no. bite it? Sam took one bite but it hurt his teeth. nope. he hadn't seen how exactly Gabe had opened his, it just kind of happened for Gabriel.

Sam was so involved in trying to open the bottle he had not noticed Gabriel's small laughter, or the small bottle opener, hidden in his palms. he walked over to Sam shaking his head slightly at his attempts. he opened the bottle with ease smiling at Sam and beginning to slowly dance again.

Sam laughed taking Gabriel's outstretched hand in his own and was dragged down onto the older boys lap playfully. they put down their bottles, Sam had yet to drink any.

Gabriel sat back on his heels and pulled Sam down, who straddled his thighs and connected their lips. Sam placed his legs around Gabe's waist so they were sat comfortably with Gabriel supporting all of Sam's weight, effectively carrying him.

"swim with me?" Gabriel mumbled against Sam's lips. Sam pulled away, biting the inside of his cheeks, thinking. he slowly nodded and Gabriel smiled ear to ear. Gabriel shrugged of his jacket and tugged off his shirt, exposing his muscles. Sam stared at them appreciatively until Gabe noticed and averted his eyes, playing with the buttons of his shirt. his hands were shaking too much to undress himself.

Gabriel soon noticed the problem and chuckled lightly, stepping forward to Sam and pushing his hands away,he leaned in and kissed Sam softly as he slowly unhooked each button of the shirt. when he was finished he didn't stop undressing Sam. he moved on to his jeans. sticking his hands beneath the waist band and using it to pull Sam closer so their crotches were touching. he slipped his hands out and down, fiddling with the buttons of is jeans and then Sam's. soon they were both down to their cotton boxers and still heatedly making out.

Gabriel could soon feel Sam, semi-hard against his leg and slowed the kiss to a stop pulling away. Sam blushed, embarrassed. Gabriel pulled him close again and pecked his lips. "don't worry Sammy. I love you, ya know" Sam nodded and kissed Gabriel, taking his hand and tugged him to the water. Gabriel squeezed harder on Sam's hand and gripped it tightly as he jumped into the pool, dragging an off guard Sam with him.

"you ass-hole. this is freezing" Sam stuttered out in Gabriel's general direction. he just swam closer to Sam and pulled him back for another make out session. still connected through mouth and tongue they jointly swam to the side of the slow flowing river. Gabriel hoisted himself up onto the edge and stood Sam between his knees, never breaking the kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck as he leaned closer, when he sat up straight he pulled Sam with him. Gabriel laid down on the grass with a wet Sam on top of him.

Sam place a knee either side of Gabriel's left thigh, lifting the inner on and pushing up against Gabriel's dick. Gabriel let out a low groan of pleasure and Sam took that as a good sign. he did the same again and Gabriel moaned out again. "oh kiddo. you're gonna wreck me some day." Sam sucked at his neck lustfully and slowly slid a hand up to graze his inner thigh.

Gabriel put his hand on top of Sam's stopping him. Sam looked up at him confused. they both wanted this, right? why stop now? had Gabriel changed his mind?

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you. I mean, we can wait until you're 16 if you want. just so it's slightly more legal" Gabriel smiled sympathetically. he continued shortly after, "in the eyes of the law Sam, you are still a minor."

"in the eyes of the law, you and eye are as good as dead." Sam mono-toned in as serious a voice as possible, trying to control his ragged breathing. Gabriel just sighed as Sam crawled off of him and started to dress himself.

"Sam?"

"yeah Gabe?"

"to be continued." Sam smiled at Gabriel's promise and shook his head sheepishly through embarrassment.

"yeah. okay Gabe" Sam looked up through his bangs at his boyfriend who had pulled his jacket on and his jeans but no t-shirt. it looked strangely good and so once Sam was fully clothed, he rested his head on Gabriel's chest and curled into his side. Gabriel put an arm around him pulling him even closer.

they sat up and talked about nothing for a while, Sam liked that. that they could talk forever never running out of words to use up, that there were no awkward silences. he loved that they loved each other.

Sam and Gabriel reached out for their bottles simultaneously, Gabriel took a drink from his placing it back on the floor. Sam however, smelled the opening for a moment, cringing slightly at the bitterness in the scent. he took a small sip and pulled and automatic face of disgust. Gabriel just laughed, leaning over to kiss Sam.

Sam kissed him back smoothly running his tongue along Gabe's. he decided there and then, he did not like alcohol, but he liked second hand tasting from Gabriel but who wouldn't.

eventually they had to leave this paradise and face the harsh world again. too soon Sam had to sit up on the grass and be pulled back through the woods. while the trees were still thick, they held hands. the small gesture felt like so much to the people who have to hide it.

the soon found the path back to Sam's house and had to drop their hands. making Sam sigh and Gabriel sent him a sad smile. it was dark now, Sam's parents were convinced he was at Charlie's house, studying. always the same alibi, Sam wondered how they could still fall for it every time. but in a way he was grateful they were gullible. he still feels pain in his heart every time he lies to his mother though.

Sam and Gabriel entered the back garden via slightly wooded area outside Sam's house. they climbed the tree to Sam's bedroom but instead of going in, they just sat and talked for a minute. Sam turned to Gabriel during a silence, " Gabriel, I want to tell my parents... about us." Gabriel nearly fell out of the tree.

"are you crazy kiddo? they'd kick you if not kick your ass and you don't wanna know what they'd do to me. the D-bag who corrupted their little by and-" Gabriel was cut off by Sam's lips on his. Sam laughed at Gabriel then looked him in the eyes.

"April fools Gabriel" he smiled at Gabriel, proud of the heart attack he induced on his boyfriend. Gabriel pushed him almost off of the branch.

"oh my god Sam! don't do that to me! are you trying to kill me?" Gabriel was laughing by now.

"I'm not trying. I'm succeeding" he laughed. Gabe shook his head still smiling. all could think was he taught him everything he knew about pranks and boy, had the student become the master.


End file.
